The Aux Girl and Her Green Speaker
by UkuleleBoi
Summary: Izuku had a really bad breakup with his ex girlfriend Ochaco Uraraka, ending in him almost killing himself. Jirou may not know the boy, but she'll help him no matter the cost
1. Chapter 1

The only thing Kyoka Jirou could hear was the yelling of a certain explosive blonde student and another more timid green haired one, except this time he wasn't scared.

Jirou loved her quirk, it was so convenient and great for getting information that was needed and not to mention it was perfect for arguments as she could her even the smallest mutter under someone's breath. Though some days she wished it could be turned off and on at will, as she continued to listen to the argument in the common room of Class 1-A's dorms she heard what could only be defined as 'an ass kicking' so as she heard hits landing she decided to plug in her jack and fully listen to what was going on. After the beating a voice which sounded like Class 1-A's muttering analyst,Izuku Midoriya and the hot headed blonde of the class Katsuki Bakugou. She sure was glad she listened because she heard something she thought would never come out of the green haired stutter's mouth. "YOU KNOW WHAT FUCK YOU BAKUGOU!!". Never in her entire life had she heard Izuku so..angry much less willing to curse, he was always a pure child and did the right thing.

Of course she heard the expected growl of Bakugou as she heard him.

" IT'S NOT MY FAULT ROUND-FACE WOULD PREFER ME THAN A USELESS DEKU LIKE YOU!".

Round-Face? Jirou thought. That's the nickname he gave Uraraka, did something happen? Izuku and Ochaco had started dating a few months ago after the attack on the camp, it was expected to say the least when Izuku started bawling his eyes out as he stated he's never had a girlfriend before.

"YOU JUST HAD TO TAKE AWAY EVERYTHING DIDN'T YOU BAKUGOU, I WAS JUST STARTING TO FORGET ALL THAT SHIT IN MIDDLE AND THEN YOU TAKE HER FROM ME LIKE IT'S NOTHING, WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING IN YOUR FUCKED UP HE-". He was quickly silenced as an explosion was set off, immediately Jirou got up and ran down to common room to see Midoriya burnt and slammed into the couch.

"Don't you dare talk to me that way Deku". Bakugo snarled

She just realized, Izuku hadn't been using the nickname he always referred to him 'Kacchan'. It was rather strange but she quickly hid behind a wall near the hallway, to not be spotted but to still listen.

"You really think she'd want to be with a quirkless nobody like you? She obviously made the right choice and chose me!"

She couldn't believe it, Bakugou was dating Uraraka now?

"SHUT UP!!!" It started Jirou herself as she knew Izuku never talked back to Bakugou, though he has been for the past seven minutes it was still rather surprising.

Bakugou let off another explosion, which definitely woke everyone up as she heard footsteps coming to the common room.

"Deku-Kun? What's going on?" She heard Ochaco call to the beaten green bean, but no response left his lips. Jirou started to leave her stop as she heard Izuku start to…chuckle?

It broke out into a rather chilling laughing fit, finally Bakugou gave in

"What the fuck is so funny?!" Bakugou yelled

"I-it's just like my mom said, I'll never be a hero no matter how hard I want to. Now I'm just…Deku again. "

He breaks into another laugh

"Y-you finally took everything from me Kacchan, my dream, my childhood, and now my-" Izuku gave a dead stare at Ochaco who was now in tears.

"...girlfriend" Jirou walked towards the trio as Izuku stood up, wobbling slightly. With an almost zombie like movement he lifted his shirt.

Only to see that it's covered in burn marks and cuts..

Jirou knew he had scars on his arm from his quirk but she never knew they were _that _bad,from burns to cuts,but burns were the majority. Jirou started to get teary even though she barely knew the guy

"Look at me Bakugou, and look at good. You caused this...you..y-you finally broke me". He pulled down his shirt. Jirou turned to Bakugou and she even saw he was even slightly disturbed by the self sacrificing boy. Everyone from Class 1-A gathered around the common room, just missing the 'display'. He turned and saw all of his classmates staring at he and Bakugou confused. Green lightning danced around the boy, as Izuku Class 1-A's little cinnamon roll laughed maniacally shouting

"CONGRATULATIONS KATSUKI BAKUGOU, YOU WON".

Before anyone could stop him he took a running stance and bolted past his tormentor and broke the doors leading outside. Without thinking Jirou ran after him hoping he wouldn't do anything stupid. She heard the sound of concrete cracking as she looked up and saw a green light running up the building, her friend Yaoyorozu came outside and almost instantaneously she started creating a big mattress, mainly used for firemen to escape flaming buildings. _He wouldn't jump, no he wouldn't dare, would he? _Soon everyone including Bakugou himself came outside, the green light had stopped and was now on top of the building, Jirou walked over to Uraraka and saw her puffy eyes.

"Uraraka I need you to make me float now!".

She gave no response

Jirou slapped her across the face instantly getting the brunettes attention, again Jirou asked for her to make her weightless. Uraraka looked up in horror as she saw a silhouette of someone on top of the building

"URARAKA!!".Shouted Jirou, the gravity girl nodded as she activated her quirk and started to float. Jirou used her jacks as makeshift climbing axes to get her up without letting her float away, she got closer and closer as she heard sobbing and sniffles getting louder, she finally got to the top and was face to face with red high top sneakers, she relaxed but only for a second as she saw..the owner was not in them. She turned in horror and saw her green classmate hanging off the railing, dangling his feet like a child in a pond.

"Midoriya?".

"Life is funny isn't it Jiro-San? Everything can be taken from you in an instant and you wouldn't be able to stop it."

"Midoriya come down".Jirou pleaded

"What's the point?".He replied in a cold tone

"It'll just be worse now that I angered him".

Jirou was scared, she was scared because she didn't understand what the boy was going through.

"Like Kacchan said..maybe I should jump off the roof".

Her heart aches hearing that, but she cant change Bakugou,but she could help him

" You know Jirou, I always found you really pretty, I just wanted to let you know. The way you fight,the way your quirk works, it's all astounding.Your style is always solid and your quirk makes you a great infiltrator,you may not be proud of your body,it's plain obvious I can see right through you.But believe me,you should be proud of your quirk and actually the jacks make you look pretty attractive.I bet you'll make a great hero someday. Jirou could only blush and let tears fall,no one had ever complimented her like that but that compliment broke her focus as Izuku finally put a foot off of the building

"Hey..I can't become a hero but you can,become one for the both of us. Tell the others I said bye."

"MIDORIYA!!"

He jumped

And in the opposite direction if Yaoyorozu's mattress

She suddenly found herself pulling herself down the building with her jacks, she landed as Uraraka finally cancelled her quirk. And Jirou instantly ran to the side Izuku jumped..another mattress, thank God, he was bleeding from a cut on his arm, probably from broken glass,but otherwise he was fine. Iida let All-Might and Aizawa sensei know what was happening and quickly ran to the see.

They see Jirou crying into Izuku's chest and Asui comforting her. He turned to his students and saw their petrified looks, most specifically Bakugou.

The next day was going to be a long one..

No one slept well the previous night, Izuku was fine as he was sent back into his room, Jirou volunteered to keep watch of him, Aizawa silently nodded.

Jirou was awakened to the creaking,she opened her eyes to see Izuku's emerald ones. Embarrassed and blushing she turned away, she looked back and Izuku was staring at his hands, almost having a silent conversation. She rose up from her chair and immediately struck him with her jack.

"OW HEY-"

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT, YOU GODDAMN FOOL, YOU STUPID MORON WHAT IN THE GODDAMN HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!"

She yelled then quickly pulled him into a a hug as she weeped on his shoulder.

"Don't go doing shit like that,you scared me."

Izuku was stunned, he didn't hug back as he never expected a classmate he rarely talked to hug him and worry for him in such a manner.

"J-jirou what are you doing h-here?"

She violently threw his uniform at him and explained to him what he did, he frowned again. Jirou brought up the moment where he called her attractive, both blushing like tomatoes during it.

"Thank you Jirou, for watching over me.."

"Kyoka.."

"What? " Izuku gave a puzzled look

"Whenever we're alone or you want to hang out , you call me Kyoka understood?"

"Y-yes Jir- I mean Kyoka"

"Get your ass up you're already late as it is,don't drag me down with you"

As she was walking out she completely forgot to ask for his number, she was embarrassed because she never had a boy's number before besides her dad.

_I can't ask for his number,that's so embarrassing!_

"Hey J- Kyoka?"

"Yes?"

"I um- c-can I u-um" Izuku was beet red

"Spit it out" Jirou demanded

"Can I h-have your n-number? It would be b-best in case we need to be in contact.." He waited to be stabbed with another jack when she put her number in his phone.

"Call me when you're ready, Aizawa-Sensei wants me to take you"

"O-okay"

They both walk off to their rooms, and Jirou had the deepest and most stupidest smiles she'd ever made.

Izuku smiled as he saw a new number in his contact list

**Kyoka**

**_Aight yo wassup Jo here, hope you liked it lemme know what I did wrong, feedback is appreciated. Later homies_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey yo wassup Jo here with another chapter****Thanks to those who left reviews, I'll try to tone the harsh suicide parts since it might be uncomfortable for some people. Enjoy!**

The thumping of footsteps could be heard from the hallways of UA, as Jirou and her new friend Izuku ran down the halls like they we're getting chased by a rabid beast.

"YOU IDIOT!!!" An angry rocker girl screeched

"I'M SORRY I DIDN'T KNOW MY MOM WOULD CALL FOR SO LONG!" Izuku said with a slight bit a fear in his voice.

"DAMN IT GREEN IF I'M LATE I'M GOING TO-" She stopped as she tripped, crashing down on the cold concrete. "Well isn't this a fine morning". Jirou thought to herself

" Oh jeez Jirou are you okay?!"

"Lift me up stupid we don't have that much time!" In a panic Izuku instead decided to carry her bridal style and activated Full Cowling, bursting through the hallways carrying Jirou who was now blushing tomato.

Izuku stopped almost tripping but stopped himself in front of the door that led to Class 1-A. He was suddenly stabbed by a jack

"Ow!" He yelled

"Don't..do that…again"

"Y-yes ma'am"

They opened the door a minute before the class started and quickly took their seats.

We their effort to get on time was in vain as their home teacher was ten minutes late. Izuku could feel the burning glare of a purple haired girl as he sunk lower into his seat.

Surprisingly, Bakugo wasn't in the seat in front of him as he usually was. "That's strange? Kacchan rarely ever misses class.." He silently worried but threw the feeling away after remembering yesterday's predicament.

"Alright let's get started, as you all may know some unfortunate events happened to one of your classmates yesterday night but we will not speak of it until they decide to." Izuku put his head down as to not draw attention, but did the exact opposite.

"Now before we start your English lesson with Mic I'd like to-" His lesson was stopped to the slight sound of snoring, he turned to the direction of said sound to see Jirou passed out on her desk.

"JIROU!"

She let out an unknown sound which could only be identified as a combination of a yelp and yawn.

"Is my class that tiring to you?" He said in a stern voice

"N-no Si-" She was cut off to see Aizawa zip up his signature sleeping bag

"Good I'm tired too" Were the last words he said before slamming onto the floor, some students wincing at the loud impact

"Wake me up and you have detention"

The class silently stared for a few seconds before going back to work on homework, whisper to classmates, or Kaminari's case taking a nap as well.

After about fifteen minutes the door burst open

"HEY THERE KIDS WHO'S READY FOR ENGLI-" Present Mic was silenced by getting hit with a juice pouch

"HEY WHO THRew that? Hey why isn't my quirk working?" He turned to see a yellow caterpillar glaring at him. He turns his face to the floor and starts crawling out like an inchworm as he grumbles "..too early for this shit"

Jirou received a text, from Izuku

Izuku:Watch him turn into a butterfly

Jirou: Haha as if, he'd be a moth

Izuku: Moths are cool too :

Jirou: You keep believing that buddy

She put her phone away as she prepared for her eardrums to burst.

The bell rings as to add insult to injury, Jirou swore one day her ears were going to bleed.

"Hey Green"

Izuku was startled as he was in a deep thought

"H-hey, sorry I have to talk to Present Mic"

"Oh? What about?"

Izuku shifted in his seat and started to rub his head unconsciously. "W-well you see I noticed that y-you always um.." He breathed out trying trying to stop stuttering.

"You always seem in pain whenever Present Mic starts teaching, his quirk does mildly annoy anyone with good hearing, but your quirk revolves around hearing and whenever he enters the class your whole mood seems to change. That's why I texted you that joke about Aizawa-Sensei maybe it would get you in a good mood?" He kept going on for about five minutes, leaving Jirou in utter shock.

_"Had he always been that observant?"_ She thought

Her thoughts were broken as he stood up and started walking out the class.

"Hey Green wait for me!" He must be fast because by the time she got her stuff and stepped outside the classroom, he was already halfway to Present Mic who was talking to Class 1-B's homeroom teacher Vlad King.

She walked slowly towards Izuku as she tried to listen to his conversation, for as shy and timid the boy was, he was certainly expressive about his concern for his purple haired friend.

"U-um excuse me Present Mic?"

"HEY LISTENER WHAT DO YA NEED?"

Jirou winced at Mic's outgoing 'espresso is my water' attitude.

"I-I..um I was just wondering if you could not use your quirk when you teach our class?"

All three, Present Mic, Vlad King, and Jirou were both surprised at his question.

"BUT THAT'S WHAT GETS EVERYONE'S ATTENTION YOU KNOW?"

Izuku winced at the small outburst "Yes I get that but I have a classmate, her name is Kyoka Jirou and her quirk makes her super sensitive to sound, and I always see her in pain whenever you teach with your quirk, and it concerns me that one day her hearing might be damaged and that'll affect her ability of being a hero. In fact, she could probably hear your screaming right now, I'm sure it's sort of rude but I ask you kindly to not use it in class please?"

Jirou was…flabbergasted no one has ever been that concerned about her. Her heart started beating more and she felt butterflies in her stomach.

"I- sure listener I apologize" Present Mic said defeated

"Thanks it means a lot! " He started walking towards Jirou

"There all done, I hope it'll help you focus more in class Jirou" He said with a warm smile

"I-I-I um t-thanks Green"

"Anytime!" He smiled brightly once more

Jirou had never felt this way with any other guy friend before, she felt almost peaceful.

She slapped herself mentally _"Come on Kyoka focus, you're here to be a hero not gawk over a cute guy" "Wait did I just call him cute?"_

Her thoughts were broken once again as Izuku waved his hand in front of her face

"U-uh Jirou we'll miss lunch if we just stay here"

Jirou took his hand and led him towards the cafeteria.

"I told you to call me Kyoka" She said with a small blush on her face

"R-Right sorry Jir- Kyoka" It was still unnatural to him.

Behind them was a girl with the ability to remove gravity. She watched the whole interaction with a slight pain in her heart.

* * *

"Hey Green?" Izuku slowly looked up from his notebook noticing his nickname.

They were in the Jirou's room helping each other with homework, as Jirou needed to catch up with english because of her distraction with Present Mic's painful quirk. It's been about two weeks since she knew there was a test coming up that she didn't want to fail, so she's been cramming with Izuku, she may still be awkward but they got more and more comfortable, the common room eventually got too noisy so they went to Izuku's room. But being stared down by All Might in every direction was also distracting, so ultimately they moved to her room.

"What's the matter Kyoka?" Even after being told it was okay multiple times Izuku still felt it was a little bit wrong.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

Izuku tilted his head slightly and gave a small frown.

"_Fuck that's cute"_ Jirou said to herself

"I don't know what you mean by that? " Izuku said confused.

"I mean why are you being so nice, we rarely ever talked before, the um..incident"

Izuku's eyes immediately went to the floor

"You, basically saved me" Jirou turned to him as if he just said something crazy

"Before you go ahead and say no let me explain" Jirou shut her mouth

"I-" He sighed

"I don't know what came over me to be completely honest, it's like I just forgot who I was, and I-" He took a deep breath as he was on the verge of tears.

"Look Kyoka I just, you do realize Yaoyorozu probably knew I would jump off a different that's why there were so many, yet you still had the guts to climb up the entire building just to talk me out of it. And I think I just wasn't in the right mindset, but I do remember what I said to you and what you said to me. I mean, you chased after me without even knowing me, why would you?" Jirou never realized that, sure she knew he was hurting but she never took the time to realize why she tried to help him.

"Well that doesn't really answer your question does it? I am nice to you because you showed me kindness I thought I didn't deserve." Jirou's heart ached hearing that. "I just think that I should repay you back for trying to help me, everyone deserves a little bit of appreciation you know?" Jirou nodded

"Plus I-I really like hanging out with you as well." He blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hey Green?"

"What's up? " Izuku smiled at her trying to lighten the mood.

"Stay there, I want to play you something."

"O-Oh okay"

Jirou got up and walked towards the guitar rack and picked up one of the acoustic guitars.

"I um..I don't sing much to other people and it's a french song translated to english so this is a rough translation.." She picks up her pick

"I'm sure it'll still sound great!" Izuku says

Jirou blushed and started to strum.It was a light melody something Jirou rarely played,but she knew it would help explain what she felt.

_Hold me close and hold me fast__The magic spell you cast__This is La vie en rose__When you kiss me, heaven sighs__And though I close my eyes__I see La vie en rose_

Izuku was astounded at her english even though she rarely could pay attention, he swayed along with the song involuntarily.

_When you press me to your heart__I'm in a world apart__A world where roses bloom_

_ And when you speak, angels sing from above_

_Everyday words seem to turn into love songs_

_Give your heart and soul to me_

_And life will always be_

_La Vie On Rose_

_And when you speak, angels sing from above_

_Everyday words seem to turn into love songs_

_Give your heart and soul to me_

_And life will always be_

_La Vie En Rose_

She held on the last string to make the strum hold out a little longer. She looked up to see Izuku covering his mouth with his hands and crying.

"Jeez everyone already knows you're a crybaby but this is over the top Green." Jirou chuckled

"Jirou..that was b-beautiful" Izuku barely able to speak

"Well I'm not good with explaining how I feel with words, so I do it with music" Jirou explained while putting the guitar back on the rack. Izuku got up from the chair he was sitting on.

"Hey Green were not done yet? We still have to do your part"

He pulled her into a hug

"Thank you" He whispered

Jirou didn't know what to do, she had just started talking to the boy and it hasn't even been two weeks.

Yet she had feelings for the broccoli head, feelings she couldn't explain to herself, but she knew what it was. "_No no no no! Why now?!" _But it was already too late, she's not stupid. She likes this boy and she knows it, she won't admit it to herself but her mind she knows it's true.

"O-Oh um sorry, let's get back to studying" Izuku finally broke the hug

"Wait.." Jirou grabs his hand

Izuku gives her a confused look

"I-I um, I really needed that, can we d-do that again?" She says blushing a new shade of red

Izuku's face turned hot as well. If stuttering and unintelligible blabber count as an answer then Izuku had answered. Jirou immediately realized she probably broke the poor cinnamon roll and immediately stabbed him with her jack to bring him back.

"OW" Yep he's back

"Sorry that was a stupid thing to say" She looked at the ground

"Nonono it's not stupid it just..caught me off guard" Izuku slowly approached her with open arms

"After all, everything's better with a hug" He smiles

"_Fucking ack- goddamnit Green"_

She slowly walks into his arms as he wraps them around her.Her hands on his chest.

_"He's so..warm.."_

They stay like this for a few minutes until they hear a knock on the door.

"Hey Jirou dinners ready" They heard the obvious cheery voice of Mina.

Jirou pushes Izuku off and he falls on the bed

"C-COMING!!"

Izuku chuckles as he gets up

"What's so funny?" She asked

"The way you panicked is just 'oh no someone's here better push him away violently' " He starts laughing

"Jeez am I really that bad to be around Jirou?"

Jirou blushes again

"Shut up, I just got startled that's all, and I said to call me Kyoka stupid"

He dramatically falls back into the bed

"Oh I've been called stupid, oh woe is me I shall perish" He says in a weird tone

Jirou giggles

"Come on Izuku let's go get dinner" She smiles

"Wait what did you call me?"

She stops for a second

"Oh well I let you call me by my first name so why shouldn't I call you by yours? Sorry was that too forward?" She twirls her jack in her hand.

"N-No it's just I'm not used to it, that's all" He says

"Well you better get used to it I-zu-ku"She stretches out his name in order to make fun of him

"Alright don't push it Ky-o-ka" He retorded back playfully

They both laugh

Another knock this time a bit harder

"Jirou come on hurry up we're hungry! " Mina shouts in a whiny tone

"Alright I'm coming! " She gestures Izuku towards the door and they walk out with smiles on their faces

**Woo alright done, hope y'all enjoyed see ya next time. Recommendations and criticism much appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup y'all, Jo here. Here's a new chapter for youse peeps so enjoy!**Regret, pain, but most importantly loneliness is all Ochako ever felt since what the entire class dubbed 'The Rooftop Incident'. She kept trying to talk to Bakugo about what happened in the room, but whenever she even tried to get close he would scowl and walk in another direction, it especially got awkward in the dorms where they quite literally lived together. The worst incident of her trying to talk to the blonde is he ended up threatening her with a series of small explosions in his hands followed by him spitting out the only words she's ever heard him say for days. "Fuck off." He let off a slightly larger explosion next to her ear as he walked past leaving her ear ringing. She heard a whimper behind her so she turned around, only to see her ex-boyfriend stiff as a statue, she would have ran to calm him down but was cut off when a certain purple haired classmate was already on the job.

"Shh Zu it's okay, I'm here, don't worry the explosion wasn't directed at you."

_"Zu? That's, that's a shortened version of his first name, but..only I can call him by his first name.."_ She stared at the floor remembering the argument between Izuku and Bakugo, the huge burn marks on his skin, the tears streaming down his green eyes as he shouted at the blonde teen,reminding him of all of the pain and suffering he went through with Bakugo.

She doesn't remember why she was attracted to the Explosion user in the first place. It could be because he had the same spirit as Izuku but he was just more…violent about it. He certainly wanted to be a hero and that might have been another aspect. She doesn't remember but she certainly regrets it. She gets interrupted with a sigh of relief? She turned around to see but was faced with the same classmate hugging him and softly stroking his hair

_"She's..hugging him…she hugging MY Deku."_

Jealousy hit her like a truck as she saw HER boyfriend being cared for by another girl who isn't her. She left the room, she knew they weren't dating anymore in the back of her mind but she rejected that thought he was still her Deku-Kun. The duo on the couch broke out of the hug, a blush creeped onto both their faces.

"S-Sorry about all that." Izuku rubbed the back of his head

"I-It's no biggie." She said while twirling her jacks on her finger.

They were pulled out of their embarrassing situation when a bright pink classmate started giggling.

"Oh my GOD you two are so cuteeee!!" Mina said with a grin.

They both look at each other and chuckle, they knew from past experience not to give into Mina's teasing.

"Oh come on! It used to be way more fun when you guys would turn into blushing dorks." She pouted and stomped her foot.

The duo chuckled again and walked towards the kitchen.

"Hey Midori, have you talked to Uraraka recently? " Izuku was reaching for a cup but his hand froze for a few seconds, he grabbed the cup afterwards.

"So Mina you finish up on the math homework Mr. Aizawa left for us? It's due tomorrow you know. "

To say Mina panicked was an understatment

"WAIT WHAT?! " She immediately rushed to the girls side of the dorms, sprinting like her life was in danger. While her life might not be in danger her grades will be. Izuku smirks and walks towards the fridge.

"We don't have homework do we? " Jirou crosses her arms. Izuku laughs a bit as he polished off his drink and put the cup in the sink. "Kyoka, it's Saturday she'll realize soon enough. " He smirked

Jirou laughs as she just realized Izuku tricked her and quite easily too.

"I adore Ashido but sometimes she's not the smartest of the bunch." She giggles

"You can say that again. " Izuku smiled

"Deku" Izuku stops dead in his tracks, about to go into panic mode but quickly realizes it's not the menacing voice of Bakugo, but the softer voice of Ochako. He still didn't like this encounter though. "Deku-Kun?" She says a bit louder

He feels an arm jab his side, he turns to see Jirou motion that she's leaving. And she does but soon after his phone dings, it's Jirou.

**_Kyoka:__Hey let me know if you need help_**

**_Crybaby Zu:_****_I will but when will you change my name? I don't cry that much._**

**_Kyoka:_****_Just today you were crying about dragon_****_s_**

**_Crybaby Zu:_****_They can't blow out their own birthday candles!_**

**_Kyoka:_****_Stop texting me and talk to her stupid_**

"Um Deku-Kun?"

He completely forget she was there

"Yes Uraraka, what is it? " His usually cheerful demeanor shifted into a neutral one.

"Can we um..can we talk?" She barely manages to spit out.

"Okay." He nods and gestures toward the front door of the dorms. She took the hint and started to walk outside. They stopped just on the side of the hedges outside the dorms.

"So um..how was your day?" She tries to lighten the mood

"Uraraka just get to the point I have things to do." She was startled by Izuku's tone, offended even.

"What's going on between you and Jirou?"

"Why does it matter?" He replied

Now she was annoyed "_How dare he talk to me like that"_ She thought

"I mean what's going on between you two Deku." She shoved her finger in his chest

"Whatever is going on there I need to know. It's my business as y-"

"You're not my girlfriend anymore Uraraka, you made that very clear. "

She knew this, she knew it very well, but she wanted to deny it so bad.

"I don't know what's going on in your head, but we're through, you know if it was anyone else I might have forgiven you but you chose him" He didn't notice her eyes starting to water.

"I always thought of Bakugo as a friend but he always thought of me as another obstacle, and a burden. You would always complain about him for treating me unfairly, but look at you now. Dating the guy that you said was and I quote 'a huge douchebag' "

She looked at the floor

"I have no idea what I was lacking in the relationship Uraraka but I hope whatever it was Bakugo has what I didn't." He barely managed to hide his own tears but he wiped them and went on. "And now that my day has been thoroughly ruined, what else do you want?" She didn't respond, tears fell down both of their faces as Izuku stormed back into the dorms.

Aoyoma was in the doorway along with most of the class minus Bakugo and Jirou

"Monsieur are you alright?" He reached out to Izuku only to be pushed away

"I'm not in the mood. " He stormed off to his room. Asui travelled outside to talk to Ochako. The frog girl was met with a hug and a heartbroken cry.

Jirou was waiting in the common room until she heard a frustrated yell in the boy's side which then turned into crying and she knew exactly who it was. She walked to Izuku's door, small whimpers and sniffles could be heard behind the door.

"Zu it's me open the door please.."

Slowly but surely the doorknob opened, as soon as it creaked open Jirou shoved it open and pulled him into a hug.

"I fucking told you to text me if you needed help moron." She noticed he didn't hug her back so she let go and sat on his bed.

"You comfortable telling me what happened?"

He shook his head slightly.

"That's fine,do you want to practice?" She started teaching Izuku how to play guitar since it's a great stress reliever. She always noticed his bright smile when she praised him for doing so well. But it was no use because he was just staring at the floor.

He again shook his head but he spoke this time. "I-I messed up and now probably the whole class hates me…" She shook her head

"No they probably don't,they don't even know the full story anyway." She explained

But it didn't really change his mood

"How did you even find out about that whole escapade anyway?" She was genuinely curious but also tried to get him to start a conversation. Izuku knew she wouldn't stop asking so he might as well tell her.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked her curiously. "Just tell me." She said

He sighed and sat next to her.

**Flashback Start**

Izuku was coming back from the market with a bag full of different mochi for Ochako to try along with a small bouquet of flowers. He walked into the U.A. dorms with a small blush on his face ready to surprise his girlfriend with his gifts. It had been almost five months since they started dating and he wanted to give her a few gifts to show how much those months meant to him.

"Well ain't you just the sweetest Midori." Mina squealed from the couch,sitting next to a set of floating clothes which was the invisible girl Toru who was giggling.

"A-Ah hey Ashido-San, I wanted to surprise Ocha with this plus a date to a sweets shop." He rubbed the back of his head slightly embarrassed, he wasn't ashamed of dating the brunette he just wasn't used to everyone knowing about it. Not only that she was his first actual relationship so he had to make sure today was perfect.

"Midori I swear if she didn't claim you already you'd totally be my number one choice as a boyfriend" Izuku chuckled at her joke.

"Don't worry Ashido-San you'll find the right guy someday."

"Well he's taking forever!" She complained and slumped back on the couch.

Izuku snickered as he started walking to Ochako's room.

Getting closer to her room he heard sounds that could only be identified as moans and groans of pleasure. He chuckled assuming it was just another one of Ochako's romantic movies.

"Ocha you should really lower the volume most of the girls can hear-" It wasn't a movie not by a longshot.

"The fuck you doing here Deku?!" An annoyed blonde asked while putting his jeans back on.

"Deku-Kun it's not what it seems!" Her top was exposed but covered by the blanket on the bed.

He felt a pain in his chest

"Oh no it's exactly how it seems." Said Bakugo

Now he felt anger, but he knew that he would be expelled if he did something here. Izuku never responded instead just slowly closed the door.

"Heh what a pussy." Bakugo snarled

"Katsuki we have to go talk to him! " She was interrupted by an explosion that came from the palms of Bakugo.

"Do not use my first name, we are not dating this was just a one time thing. He's your fucktoy not mine so you talk to him." He scoffed and left.

"Hey Midori you're back already?"

He didn't respond but instead took the flowers and broke the stems in half and threw them in the trash.

"Midori?" Mina grew concerned

He threw the bag of mochi on the counter

"There's mochi if you want any." He said still facing the ground and then proceeded to walk to the boy's dorms.

"Toru?"

"I don't think the surprise went well…"

**Flashback End**

"After that I confronted him later that night and well..you know the rest." He had to admit he felt a little better because he finally told someone about it, but it was only a little bit.

Jirou on the other hand was mortified, she never knew someone like Ochako would do something like that. While she believed him she still didn't accept that she would do something like that.

" Did you ever think that she might have been forced?" Jirou asked

" Ochako is one of the strongest willed classmates I've ever met,if she had her goal set on one thing she'd never stop. So no because if she was she would have stopped them knowing how strong she is in battle."

She never knew how much he praised her, sure you have to really like someone to start dating but Izuku really liked her.

"Hey Zu?" He turned to face his purple haired classmate

"I liked Momo for a while…" Jirou turned to face the floor. Izuku was tipped by a certain yellow haired classmate about this but he already knew where she was going.

"She didn't like you back did she?"

She nodded

"Was it that she couldn't because she was focused on being a hero?" She shook her head

"I was focused on being a hero but something about her made me see her as more than a good friend..but she's not into girls." Ah that would be another reason. He put his arm around her to give her a hug but she stopped him and instead got up from the bed.

"I-I know my situation was nowhere near as bad as yours but I just wanted you to know you aren't alone." Her eyes stung as she accidentally let a tear go. Izuku got up and forced her into a hug but Jirou didn't struggle.

"Well if it's like that then I'll be your shoulder to cry on." She smiled and she let the tears fall once more as she gripped to his shirt. After about ten minutes they let go and Jirou had an idea.

"Hey how about I sleep with you?"

.

.

.

.

.

"WHAT?!"

She realized how poorly she worded that.

"WAIT NO NO NO NOT LIKE THAT I MEAN SLEEP LIKE SLEEP!" She blushed heavily

"O-Oh" He mentally facepalmed as he realized there was multiple meaning to that sentence.

"I mean I wouldn't mind but what would the teachers say?" He asked sort of worried.

"Can't punish what they didn't see." Jirou winked at him as she opened the door.

"I'm going to go change I'll be back."

"Wait!" He shouted softly

Jirou turned back around to see her favorite blushing broccoli head.

"Where d-do you want to sleep?" He covered his face with his arms.

"In the bed with you..duh" She closed the door leaving the..tomato broccoli boy? Behind the door Jirou was blushing just as bad, she didn't know where the sudden surge of courage and boldness came from but she wasn't complaining,she'll at least get a good night's rest unlike the other nights. She returned back in a pair of shorts that ended just above her thigh and a t-shirt that had 'Deep Dope' on the front. "Hey Zu you ready?" She knocked on the door but it was already open, did she not fully close it when she left?

She walked into the room to see Izuku coming out of the bathroom with a pair of shorts and one of his signature t-shirts this one being named 'Sleep Shirt'. She giggled at his weird choice in clothing while Izuku noticed how short her um..shorts were and blushed profusely. Jirou noticed his stare and blushed as well as she was always outclassed by other girls because of her petite body, but it was nice to know at least some guys found her attractive.

"You know Zu with the many times you've blushed I'm surprised you haven't passed out." Izuku responded with stutters and cut words eventually he composed himself.

"S-So you sure you want to? I mean I don't mind sleeping on the floor."

"Zu quit being a baby and get in the bed already because I'm not going to miss Satou's pancake Sunday because you woke up late." This got him to chuckle and calm down so he finally got into the bed. Jirou never showed it but she was dying of embarrassment yet she kept up a front to keep Izuku calm otherwise they wouldn't get anywhere. She slid into the covers her back facing him as to not cause any awkward tension.

"Hey Kyoka?" Which didn't matter as she turned to face him.

"Thanks for um for everything." She smiled

"Anytime, now go to bed I'm already craving those pancakes."

Izuku chuckled as he closed his eyes and dozed off.

"_He looks so calm when he's sleeping_" Jirou thought to herself.

She also started dozing off and both fell asleep.

**Wow sorry for taking so long, school has been a drag.****Anyway I wanted to forewarn****Well i couldn't really write a good story on how Jirou and Midoriya met before UA so I just set it in the dorms. I had an idea to just have the dorms after the USJ attack so they took extra precautions and had the dorms built early.****This is supposed to go off canon so I was just letting y'all know that it'll be after that.****If you guys don't like the idea lemme know I'll think of something else****Anyway thanks for reading**

**Stay fresh cheesebags.**


	4. Chapter4

**Howdy y'all Jo here, sorry for not posting in so long, I don't have an excuse I just wanted to apologize, here's another chapter for you amazing folks.**

The sun arose on the two young heroes but neither of them really cared, well that was till their slumber was interrupted by an alarm clock with an All-Might figure shouting 'MORNING HAS ARRIVED' effectively awaking the hero with the more sensitive hearing.

Kyoka awoke and turned off the alarm and stretched but she noticed something was in the bed with her, she didn't remember buying another pillow? She turned around only to be three inches away from the face of Izuku, his hair somehow even fluffier than yesterday.

"_Aw jeez I'm going way too fast, just a few weeks ago I didn't even acknowledge him, now I'm sleeping next to him…I have to slow down before I make him uncomfortable_." She scolded herself then got up from the bed but she was rough enough to stir up the green bean from his dreams.

"Kyoka what time is it?" He asked drowsily

She looked at the All-Might clock that woke her up

"It's a quarter past six, it's way too early for your weird All-Might clock to be screaming at me Zu."

Izuku chuckled and closed his eyes once more

A knock on the door got their attention, forcing Izuku to get back up again.

"I'll get it." Kyoka arose from her spot and opened the door, to reveal someone who she wasn't expecting.

"The fuck you doing here Earlobes?" Kyoka glared as she saw Bakugo in front of her.

"The hell do you want Bakugo?" She asked in an angry tone.

"I need to talk to Dek-" he paused

"Midoriya, I need to talk to Midoriya."

Kyoka's eyes widened Bakugo had never called Izuku anything other than Deku. However she was rather suspicious on why he would want him this early.

"What for?"

"Are you his bodyguard or something? It's none of your business just let me talk to him." He slid past her and met eyes with Izuku.

"What are you doing here Bakugo?" Bakugo flinched slightly as he noticed he wasn't called Kacchan.

"Listen De- fucking Midoriya I want to talk to you privately, I know Earlobes could listen to our conversation even from outside the dorms, meet me at Ground Beta after breakfast." He didn't bother listening for a response as he just left.

"Izuku you don't have to." She sat next to him and rubbed his shoulder.

"I don't know what that was about but I've never heard him call me by my last name since we were kids, knowing him it's important so yes I have to. I may not or even ever forgive him but he doesn't just call me Midoriya for nothing."

"I can stay close in case he tries to pull something."

"I'd appreciate that." He smiled at her and stood up.

"Come on Sato should be up right now let's go see if he needs help."

"If it means extra pancakes I'm in." She left in a rush to her room to change as Izuku put on his famous "T-Shirt" t-shirt and walked downstairs.

Even on the elevator ride down he could smell the sweet syrup and batter.

"Hey Sato, need a hand?" As he walked into the kitchen area

"Oh hey Midoriya could you actually flip that one, one more batch and they'll be ready."

"No problem!" Kyoka walked in a few minutes later and helped finish the last batch making a few extra for herself. One by one the class walked in minus Ochako, Tsu said she wasn't feeling well but she would bring her plate up to her room. The entirety of breakfast neither Bakugo or Izuku spared a glance at each other.

Breakfast came to an end and everyone went off to do their own things. Kyoka walked up to Izuku and he nodded.

They walked to Ground Beta with Bakugo far ahead of them as he left earlier.

They went inside skipping past the few cameras that actually worked since their fight caused U.A. to take more precautions.

"Why is Earlobes here?" Bakugo asked as the duo caught up to him.

"I wanted her to, is that a problem?" He scoffed as he walked inside a building untouched by cameras.

"Why are we here Bakugo?"

Bakugo turned to face the duo as he finally spoke.

"I need you to stay quiet about this."

"Why should we?" Said Kyoka

"Listen Earlobes this conversation was supposed to be between me and him, you're just along for the ride so you listen to me." He sighed

"It's about Uraraka."

"Bakugo if you're here to rub it in my face again I'll just leave-"

"I'm not here to fucking gloat Deku! I'm here to tell you she's a fucking villain!"

"Oh no did she cheat on you too?" Izuku said sarcastically.

"FUCKING LISTEN YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Bakugo yelled. He pinched his nose and he took a deep breath.

"The day you confronted her outside the dorms I went to her room to pick up my uniform that I left. Before I opened the door I heard her talking on the phone. I couldn't make out who she was talking to but I heard her loud and clear, she was giving information about you and everyone in our class saying that she almost went off mission because of her affection for you."

"That's a load of bullshit you're just saying that to make Izuku hate Uraraka more."

"Fucking shut up Earlobes I'm not done!" He took another deep breath.

"Listen Deku, I'm going to surpass you no matter what, it pisses me off how far ahead you're getting. But I can't fucking overthrow you if you're fucking dead!!" His voice started to get shaky

"Ever since we were kids I was determined to pass you, when it turns out you had no quirk I couldn't face the reality of how you could never compare to me, how the fuck are we supposed to be the best heroes if you don't have a quirk?! I don't have the words to tell you how I felt because I don't want to look weak, but know this Deku..you may have surpassed me now but I'll come back again stronger to bite you in the ass!"

Kyoka didn't understand the whole talk about how he was quirkless so she turned to Izuku.

"What's he going on about?"

Izuku chuckled then smiled

"It's his way of saying sorry…" Izuku wiped his eyes as he approached Bakugo

.

.

.

.

And punched him right in the jaw with 1% of One For All

Bakugo fell to the floor like a ragdoll

"That's for all those years of bullying." He picked him up again and punched him in the stomach.

"And that's for fucking my ex girlfriend." He lifted him up again but instead grabbed his shoulder.

"I may not have forgiven you yet but I'm not going to risk the safety of our class over some stupid grudge."

"Fuck you Deku."

"What happened to Midoriya?"

"Too used to Deku." Bakugo coughed as he regained his posture.

.

.

.

.

And punched Izuku in the stomach

"That's just because I felt like it." He cackled

While anyone outside may have been confused, the two of the boys knew what they were doing, their friendship sparked once again.

"Well I'd love to continue watching two dumbasses beat the shit out of each other but are we just going to ignore the fact that URARAKA IS THE FUCKING TRAITOR?!" Kyoka screeched at the two boys as she stabbed her jacks into each of their eyes.

"Deku I may take it easy on you but if your girlfriend stabs me again I'll blow her to Mars."

"I'm not his girlfriend Bakago." She said turning red

"Bite me Earlobes."

Izuku stood up again as he addressed the elephant in the room.

"So what are we going to do?"

"I called you out here to make sure no one else would hear, if too many people knew they'd start acting suspicious around Uraraka which could alert her and then we'd all be fucked."

"So then what's the plan?"

"For now I'll stay quiet because she already has suspicions that I know considering I walked in after her call."

"Why didn't you wait?"

"I fucking panicked okay?!" Bakugo got out his phone

"What are you doing?" Asked Kyoka

"I'm texting Eijirou."

"Ohoho since when were you two on a first name basis?" Kyoka smirked

"Shut . The . Fuck . Up ." He put his phone in his pocket.

"I told him to come train with me, that way no one would know we went out here together as that would raise suspicion. Deku you're in charge of telling the rat of this since he'll know what to do and Earlobes never mention this nor act differently around her. We need her as oblivious as possible. She has to think she's safe before we make a move."

"I'll make sure Principle Nezu knows."

"Good, oh and Deku I don't want to see you slacking off on your training or I'll blast your ass back in line, Earlobes keep watch on him he's your responsibility."

"Don't tell me what to do Bakago."

He scoffed as he started to leave.

"Oi and watch the cams, we don't know if she has access to them, let me know if anything happens shitty Deku has my number."

"Actually I don't...you changed numbers during middle school ?"

"Fucking shitty Deku never being prepared." Bakugo grumbled as he put in his number.

"Keep me posted." He yelled as he left

"Hey Kyoka watch this."

Izuku texted Bakugo's number

'Are we best fwends now Kacchan?:3'

Not a minute later he received a call from Bakugo

"TEXT ME THAT DUMB SHIT AGAIN AND ILL FUCKING KILL YOU DEKU!!" The call ended as Kyoka and Izuku burst into a fit of laughter.

The duo went back inside the dorms as they ran into Tsu, she locked eyes with Izuku and quickly looked away.

"What's with her?" Asked Kyoka

"Not sure." Izuku approached Tsu

"Hey Asui what's wrong?"

"Tsu Midoriya, Tsu."

"R-Right sorry, Tsu what's wrong?"

"Midoriya, what happened with Ochako specifically?"

"Hey Tsu that's kinda personal don't you think?"

"No Kyoka it's okay I'm fine now, sorry she's getting over protective."

"It's fine I understand."

"Well Asui-"

"Tsu"

"Right, well Tsu to be blunt she cheated on me, I did act dramatically and quite frankly very inappropriately but I wasn't in the right mindset at the time. You shouldn't hate her for it though I'm not the most well, desirable person in this class as to say."

"Well actually Midoriya I think you're very attractive." Both Kyoka and Izuku blushed at Tsu's direct honesty. Though Kyoka was more jealous than embarrassed.

"I'm just being honest kero." She said with a blank face

"T-Thanks Tsu, that was very kind."

Tsu nodded

"Well that's really it, there's nothing more to it. Is that why you were acting so strange?"

Tsu looked down at the floor

"It's just..it's really sad how you guys aren't on the best terms, you two are like my best friends and it's just sort of painful to see my friends disliking each other."

"Hey don't worry we'll both eventually forgive and forget, this won't stop any of us from becoming heroes don't forget."

Tsu slowly nodded

"I asked Ochako but she refused to tell me anything so I wanted to ask you, but I got nervous."

"OI DEKU!" Bakugo came out from the front of the dorms panting and sweating.

"What?"

"IT'S AUNTIE SHE'S HURT GET TO RECOVERY GIRL"

Izuku immediately went into Full Cowling and burst through the doors.

"Earlobes you coming?!"

"I'm coming, sorry Tsu." Kyoka ran out of the dorms as Tsu sat on the couch awaiting their return.

After a panicked Izuku burst into the room, the Recovery Girl explained she had been stabbed, luckily and she had been stitched up but the cut was deep so she'd have to stay overnight to make sure it didn't open up again.

"I came across her trying to find you, she came to surprise you and I found her while walking to the dorms with Eijiro. That blonde psycho bitch from the League showed up and asked if she was the mom of Izuku, she started spouting nonsense about how she loved you so we tried to attack while she was distracted." Bakugo stared at his clenched fist with anger in his eyes.

"I was too fucking slow to stop her, she stabbed her and ran off, Ei went to take her to Recovery Girl while I went to get you.." Bakugo hit the wall as smoke came out of his palm.

"I was too fucking slow to stop Auntie from getting hurt."

"Kacchan it's okay, she's fine."

"Izuku I'm going to go talk to Nezu about the thing."

It took a second but Izuku realized what she meant and nodded

"Izuku baby? Is that you?"

"Yes mom it's me are you okay?" Izuku couldn't stop a few tears from falling

"I'm fine dear, just a little cut I'll be fine."

"I'm sorry Auntie..I couldn't stop her.."

"Oh Katsuki it's okay don't beat yourself up over it, I'll be fine thank you for taking me here."

"Actually it wasn't me."

On cue Kirishima burst through the door out of breath.

"You kids are gonna pay for my damaged wall and door for all of the entrances." Recovery Girl said

"Oh who's this?"

"Mom this is my classmate Kirishima, he's the one who brought you in."

"MY APOLOGIES FOR NOT BEING QUICK ENOUGH TO STOP THE ATTACK MS.MIDORIYA!" Kirishima bowed as he apologized.

"Don't yell in my office!"

"Sorry Recovery Girl.." Kirishima walked towards the bed Inko was on.

"Again I apologize Ms.Midoriya for not stopping her sooner."

"As I told Katsuki it's alright dear, I'm thankful you got me to Recovery Girl." Inko smiled

After a while Recovery Girl kicked everyone out as to give Inko rest.

The trio met up with Kyoka at Nezu's office

"So as I heard from your classmate you think that Uraraka is the U.A traitor?" Everyone felt a chill go down their spine as they met Nezu's eyes

"We also have more news sir." Izuku spoke up

"Oh really? Please sit down and explain."

Izuku then had Bakugo explain the encounter with the League Of Villain's Toga Himiko. And had Kirishima also give his side.

"There's no way she could have breached U.A.'s defenses without either a staff or student."

"I see." Nezu sipped his tea

"I will inform the staff and make sure they do not say anything, but you must keep this underwraps no one must know of this."

"Yes sir." Said everyone

"Good now you are dismissed, I will get this situation under control."

They nodded and all left

Arriving back at the dorms Tsu questioned what happened. Izuku explained his mother got into an automobile accident near U.A. and is now with Recovery Girl. Tsu wished Kyoka and Izuku a farewell as she told Izuku to give his mom her condolences.

Kyoka walked up to Izuku's room with him not far behind.

"Wanna have another sleepover?" Kyoka asked him

"Y-Yeah, I could use it. I'm still nervous about my mom."

"Hey that's what friends are for, to comfort each other."

"Yeah..friends." Izuku pondered on what his status with Bakugo was now

"Wanna watch a movie?" Kyoka suggested

"Actually could you grab an acoustic guitar from your room? I want to show you a song I practiced." Kyoka was surprised but went to get the guitar.

They sat down in Izuku's room as he tuned it.

"What's the song called?" Kyoka asked

"You'll see."

Izuku strummed the guitar satisfied with the tuning

"Don't laugh please, I'm not the greatest singer."

"Oh wow you? Sing? I'm impressed Broccoli Boy."

"This is bullying."

Kyoka blew a raspberry as Izuku started to play.

_Trust yourself,_

_Trust yourself to do the things that only you know best_

_Trust yourself_

_Trust yourself to do what's right and not be second-guessed_

_Don't trust me to show you beauty_

_When beauty may only turn to rust_

_If you need somebody you can trust, trust yourself_

Kyoka was appalled, she had never heard Izuku sing yet he sounded like he had done it for years.

She was reminded of why she liked him so much, he was always full of surprises.

_Trust yourself_

_Trust yourself to know the way that will prove true in the end_

_Trust yourself_

_Trust yourself to find the path where there is no if and when_

_Don't trust me to show you the truth_

_When the truth may be only ashes and dust_

_If you need somebody you can trust, trust yourself_

_Well, you're on your own, you always were_

_In a land of wolves and thieves_

_Don't put your hope in an ungodly man_

_Or be a slave to what somebody else believes_

She twirled her jacks in embarrassment as she realized class 1A's cinnamon roll was singing to her, not anyone but her.

_Trust yourself_

_And you won't be disappointed when vain people let you down_

_Trust yourself_

_And look not for answers where no answers can be found_

_Don't trust me to how you love_

_When my love may be only lust_

_If you want somebody you can trust, trust yourself_

_You, you got to trust yourself…_

As the last string plucked Kyoka just stared in awe at how the resident shy boy could sing so well that angels would stop to listen.

"Where'd you learn to sing like that Celery Stick?"

"It wasn't that great though.."

"Bullshit that was fucking fantastic!"

"Want to know the meaning behind it?"

"Sure"

"The guy who wrote that song was from the pre-quirk era, the song is telling you to believe in yourself, trust who you are. Don't give into anyone's beliefs about you."

He took Kyoka's hands into his own

"Kyoka you may not be the girl with the biggest chest or the girl with the flashiest quirk, but to me and what you've done for me these past few weeks has made me realize how much of an amazing you are, curvy or thin, thin or large. To me you're the most beautiful and the best person I could've ever met. Screw what the others say you have to believe you are beautiful without the confirmation of others." His eyes were filled with determination, Kyoka slowly let tears fall down.

"Oh jeez I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry!"

"Shut up you idiot." Kyoka wrapped her arms around his neck and put her head on his chest.

"Thank you, I needed to hear that."

"Anytime Kyo."

They stayed like that for a few minutes until Izuku heard her light snoring.

He laid her on his bed as he got a spare blanket and laid it on the floor for himself.

"She needs to sleep comfortably today" He said to himself as he felt his own drowsiness hit.

Soon the two fell asleep comfortably.

**Hey guys Jo here, sorry for taking forever to post. I made this chapter extra long to make up for it**

**Also shout out to the person who suggested Bob Dylan, was a pretty good choice lad**

**As always shout out to derpyDiscord for reviewing this before I post**

**Criticism is always welcome**


End file.
